Cold Metal
by StillbornAngel
Summary: Pan/Trunks Als existiert nur noch die Hälfte meines Seins. Ich fühle nichts. Als wäre ich schon zur Häfte verloren. Es wird kälter... kälter... kälter... Ich kann nicht atmen.


Trunks und Pan gehörn nicht mir, etc. etc. Kennen wir ja alles schon.  
  
Warnung: Leute mit schwachen Nerven sollten das hier nicht lesen. (etc.etc.)  
  
Und ich hoffe dem Rest gefällts ;)  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Dem Traume verschrieben  
  
Die Welten verloren  
  
1 Vergessen im Jenseits  
  
Zum Tode geboren  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Ich blicke hinab.  
  
Schwarze Blätter im Wind, vertrocknet und verendet, als symbolisieren sie den Werdegang eines jeden Lebewesens.  
  
Der Tod des Menschen als unausweichliches Schicksal, das einen früher oder später widerfährt.  
  
Und manches Mal hoffe ich darauf, es möge mich früher ereilen.  
  
Der Tod als Erlösung.  
  
  
  
Ich lache.  
  
  
  
So Mancher würde mich auslachen, wenn ich ihm sagen würde, wie ich denke. Und andere würden mich verwundert ansehen, als hätten sie mir solch tiefgehenden Gedanken nicht zugetraut.  
  
Aber eigentlich ist es nicht wirklich verwunderlich.  
  
Immerhin habe ich kaum Einem einen wirklichen Einblick in meine Seelenwelt gegeben.  
  
Und der, dem ich mich anvertraut hatte, hatte mein Vertrauen enttäuscht.  
  
Ich habe alles gesetzt – und alles verloren.  
  
Das echte Leben verläuft nicht wie einer dieser romantischen Filme.  
  
Gott, ich habe das Gefühl schreien zu müssen.  
  
Laufen zu müssen um vor meinen Gedanken zu entfliehen.  
  
Ich bin feige.  
  
Anstatt mich meinen Problemen zu stellen, laufe ich davon.  
  
  
  
Ich atme tief ein und lehne mich gegen die längst vergangene Mauer.  
  
  
  
Alles verloren. Wut, Ärger, Scham.  
  
Und am schlimmsten von Allen: Meinen Stolz.  
  
  
  
Ich seufze und gleite langsam die Wand hinab. Mein Blick bleibt auf einem kleinen Stück Glas hängen.  
  
  
  
Vertraue nicht und man kann dich nicht verletzen.  
  
Aber auch nicht zu vertrauen birgt Schmerzen, die man für sich alleine trägt.  
  
Welches ist schlimmer?  
  
  
  
Ich beuge meinen Oberkörper und strecke meinen Arm.  
  
  
  
Ich habe meine Familie. Meine Freunde. Warum bin ich einsam?  
  
  
  
Ich betrachte das dünne Material in meinen Händen.  
  
  
  
Weil mich keiner von ihnen versteht oder weil sie nie versucht haben mich zu verstehen?  
  
Mein Leben ist eine Lüge, ich bin unfreiwilliger Schauspieler in meinem eigenen Stück.  
  
Träume vom Tod, die vergängliche Hoffnung auf Ewigkeit, die sich in bitterem Schmerz enthüllt.  
  
  
  
Ich setze das schimmernde Objekt langsam an mein Handgelenk, ein Hauch von Blut formt seinen Weg um fast lautlos mit dem Boden zu verschmelzen. Als ich das Glas fester an meine Haut bringen will, spüre ich den Atem, der sanft an mein Ohr dringt, die Arme, die mich zitternd umschließen.  
  
  
  
„Was bedeutet es dir zu leben?" Die Stimme klingt heißer, ängstlich, verzweifelt.  
  
„Blut ist Leben." Meine Antwort ist kaum mehr ein Wispern.  
  
„Was bedeutet es dir zu fühlen?" Der Klang der Verzweiflung ist stärker vernehmbar.  
  
„Blut ist Leben," wiederhole ich noch einmal.  
  
„Wie verdrängst du deinen Schmerz, das Verlorene, das Unaufhaltsame?"  
  
„Mein Blut zeigt es mir."  
  
„Dass du noch lebst?" Seine Stimme zittert. „Pan, bitte..."  
  
Ich drehe mich ruckartig zu ihm herum und löse mich schnell aus seiner Umarmung.  
  
„Was kümmert es dich!"  
  
Trunks legt mir die Hand auf die Schulter und ich weiche einen Schritt zurück.  
  
„Pan..."  
  
„Laß mich in Ruhe," flüstere ich.  
  
Ich beginne rückwärts zu gehen und als ich merke, dass Trunks entschlossen ist mir zu folgen, drehe ich mich um und laufe.  
  
Laufe wieder vor meinen Problemen davon.  
  
„Pan!!!"  
  
  
  
Umarme mich und laß mich im nächsten Moment los.  
  
Ich werde zittern und mich nach deiner Berührung sehnen.  
  
Doch zu welchem Preis.  
  
Der Wille war es, der mich stets weiter trieb.  
  
Doch nicht mehr nur der Wille.  
  
Der Drang besteht ewig und immer mehr.  
  
Die Pein zu beenden, für kurze Momente nur die Ruhe zu finden.  
  
Die innere Ausgeglichenheit selbst zu spüren.  
  
Der Wind zu sein, den man vorgibt.  
  
Sich treiben zu lassen, ohne Sinn und Ziel.  
  
Keine Gedanken. Keine Worte. Nur das Selbst.  
  
Umgarnt von roten Rosenblüten, die sich vermischen mit dem kühlen Hauch des – Windes.  
  
Der metallische Geruch vereint mit dem süßlichen Duft.  
  
Atme ein.  
  
Spürst du es?  
  
Spürst du die Lösung?  
  
  
  
----------- Und mein Leben verfängt sich in einem süßlichen Schleier aus Rot -----------  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
Die Flucht vor der Wahrheit  
  
In Trümmern vereint  
  
Endgültig im Schlafe  
  
Das Leben verneint  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gut? Nicht gut?  
  
(Ja, ich werde auch Morddrohungen und dergleichen überleben. Die kann ich dann in mein nächstes Fic einbaun, wenn sie gut sind *fg* ;) ) 


End file.
